


The Two Sherlocks

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Developing Friendships, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: So which is better?





	The Two Sherlocks

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I like both adaptations of Sherlock Holmes equally. They're both enjoyable and have their own virtues.

  "For the last time, Strange, the RDJ films are _obviously_ the better adaptation."

  "Wrong again. The Cumberbatch drama series is in a class of its own."

  "Never said it wasn't. Just that the films are better."

  "The films are literally the same thing as every other film made about the character. The only thing good about it is Downey's brilliant acting. The series, on the hand, is much more complex, imaginative and just _better_. So, Cumberbatch."

  "Downey."

  "Cumberbatch."

  " _Downey_."

  " _Cumberbatch_."

  "DOWNEY."

  "The only reason you like the films better is because you've got that embarrassingly massive crush on Downey's Watson."

  "Okay, first of all, Jude Law is _flawless_ , okay? Don't fight me on that. Second, it's not like you wouldn't jump straight into bed with Martin Freeman if you had the chance."

  "That's ridiculous."

  "You told me yourself. FRIDAY has the footage."

  "I'm never getting drunk with you again, Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: bad-days-and-beautiful-nights


End file.
